


轮廓

by AprilSummer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSummer/pseuds/AprilSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>汉尼拔逃狱，寻至Will家中</p>
            </blockquote>





	轮廓

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delineation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616274) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



当Will回到家中时Molly已经离开了。留下了纸条。她带着Walter一起前去俄罗冈州她母亲家。Will知道她不会再回来。他没什么好怪她的。

尽管家中应该无人，他还是看到客厅亮着灯。是Hannibal单膝跪在火炉前生火。Hannibal在原地僵了片刻，后背像猫一样微微顶起，但他没有抬头，只是把长木条往火堆里戳得更深。

“对于我的出现你似乎毫不惊讶。”他说。

“我在想你到底是不是真的，” Will回他。“我曾见过你出现在这里。在我失眠的夜晚坐在我的床脚。”

“但不再如此了？”

“有一段时间不再如此了。”

Hannibal站起身走向他，Will拼命压抑着全身想要后退的冲动。Hannibal在一步之遥的距离停住，闭上眼缓缓吸气。

Will别过头去。“别再对我的须后水发表该死的意见。”

“那我该说什么？你又向威士忌和噩梦俯首称臣。难道你忘了遗留在那些酒店房间里的酒瓶？你的继子是否会大失所望？”

Will一把抓住Hannibal的毛衣，拉着他闭合这一步的距离。“够了。”

手机作响。他保持这个姿势接通了电话，听着Jack在那头告诉他Hannibal从精神病院脱逃的消息。他向Jack保证自己会多加小心，有任何风吹草动都会即时告知，然后他挂了电话关了机。

“所以你是真的。” 他说。

“尽我所知。难道你能确定之前看到的我就不是真的？我时常在自己的思维宫殿中与你对话。或许就是在同一时刻你看见我坐在你的床脚。”

“Jack在追捕你。”

“他会派人手前来保护你的家人。他并不知道他们早已离开。还是说他已经心里有数？或许他的先见之明能够料到你接手这个案件后无可避免的后果。这是否亦是你决定施以援手的原因？”

Will松开抓住对方毛衣的手，掌心轻轻覆盖在Hannibal的胸膛上，然后猛推一把让Hannibal踉跄后退几步，最终令他后背抵在壁炉上。Will紧紧盯着他，感觉肺部像缺氧一般地渴望着，而喉咙又像久旱一般地累积着焦灼的愤怒。

回头想想，他们从未对彼此施加如此暴力，还真是一件难以置信的事。Hannibal滑进他腹腔的小刀是这般亲密温柔。

“你为什么要来，Hannibal？难道你以为我会期望你的出现？”

“我不过是想借机认识一下那个让你重整思维的女人。她一定是位善良而仁慈的人，你的Molly Graham。在之前的那次会面，你对我也展露了几乎同等的宽容面貌。那时，我恨不得为此割开她的喉咙。”

Will扑倒他的速度甚至快过了稍纵即逝的念头和情绪，神经元心血来潮的本能迸发，让他们两人同时倒落在地，Will的一只手插在Hannibal发间，另一只手挟住他的下颌。

Hannibal朝他露出微笑。“而我更偏爱你真实的样子。” 他说。

“跟Molly在一起时的我是真实的。”

“恰如加密的文档一样真实。在你向她坦诚自己，摊开书页之前，曾用黑色笔墨修改了多少思维的故事章节？还是说为了让自己显得焕然一新你选择彻底改头换面？”

Will收紧了力道。“我把能告诉她的都告诉她了。我没有说谎。难道你以为我会为你守口如瓶守身如玉？”

Hannibal的表情在这句话的挑拨下露出破绽，狰狞的红光在他的瞳孔一闪而过或者那来自壁炉火堆的反射，同时在Will手指的挟持中他下巴的肌肉有细微的变更。

Will压低身体直到脸颊触碰到Hannibal的呼吸。“如果我再次拒绝你，你会如何？”

Hannibal抬起一只手抚过Will的颧骨。“我未曾考虑过这个可能性。” 他说。

Hannibal仰起头从Will放松的唇间偷来他们之间的第一个吻。Will瞬时直起身往后靠。他的胸腔因急促的呼吸而上下起伏。Hannibal笔直凝视他的目光不动如山，但眼中却有熔浆翻滚，他轻抚Will脸颊的触碰仿佛在发出烫下烙印的嘶声。

“这样做有何意义？” Will问道。

“当然有意义。是情绪的释放，是联结的完整。”

“我们之间已有联结。”

Hannibal的一只手滑到Will的衬衫之下停放在那里。他的指尖如蜻蜓掠水般擦过Will的皮肤。Will闭上双眼。这个人的一切，他的触碰，他的气味，他的表情，他言语的演绎和身体的律动早已在Will的胸口落地生根建成庭院。它们在虚无之域构成别有洞天的殿堂楼阁，而Will将此间所有景致都存放在灵犀交汇的深处，现在Hannibal的所言所行不过是让Will觉得重回家园。

“我说过我已经戒掉你。”

“你在当时就清楚这不过是谎话。不是吗？我心知肚明。”

Will的手指掐进Hannibal下颚柔软的凹处。那肯定很疼，势必很疼，但Hannibal的表情无动于衷。Will施加力气同时弯下身去吻他。第二个吻。奇怪的是感觉依然像回到故乡般熟悉。

唇齿相依间Hannibal轻唤他的名字，鼻尖摩挲蹭过Will的脖颈，他张开双腿将Will的身体安置其中。Will捏紧他的肩膀把他牢牢摁在地板上。“你想要这个？” 他开口问。“还是说这是你另辟蹊径用来影响我的手段？”

“我看不出两者有何差别，” Hannibal回答。“你在强行划分并无界限的事物。”

“对我来说有。”

Hannibal笑了。“是的。而我在彼端等待你一条一条越过它们。”

Will骤然合眼再次狠狠吻住他。让他的身体来掌控全局会比较轻松。他硬了，同时也感觉到Hannibal的阴茎顶在他腹部的形状。他趴下去，Hannibal曲起膝盖将他锁自己设立的井中。

原先浅尝即止的吻变得炙热，潮湿而汹涌。他一手抓住Hannibal的头发迫使对方头向后仰。Hannibal在他身侧夹紧双腿，手指用几乎要抠出骨血的力道缠在Will的肩膀上。Will在咬他，他的嘴唇他的下巴，Hannibal以拱起身体紧密相连为回应，就好像他们的触碰已经接近临界质量下一秒就会融入彼此的身体，在Will过往生活的废墟上蓄势待发地引爆。

Will在他们身体间探进一只手去有意作弄地抚摸Hannibal的阴茎，一下又一下，直到Hannibal忍无可忍地抓住他的手臂。他的胯部猛地往上顶，眼睛却如琢如磨地盯着Will的脸。他总是以那样的目光注视着Will，就好像时间与空间中再无外物能打动他分毫。他一直如此。

Will重新吻住他，眼眶忍着眼泪。他想要发狠想要咒骂，想要掷地有声地说 _我恨你_ 并让所言非虚。但风浪席卷过后裸露出来的，仍是那曾被他像犬类挖洞藏宝一样掘地三尺埋葬的，毫无防备的惶恐真相。

他拉下牛仔裤的拉链，就这样吧，就让他们这样。在面对彼此时他们早已如此赤裸。他俯下身去摩擦，Hannibal挺起胯部迎合他。能听见落针的寂静中只有他们急促的呼吸和火堆里木炭窒息迸出火花的声音，直到他的阴茎感到刺痛，直到他无法克制地发抖，在渴望的云端准备随时踏空的坠落。

Hannibal的手指攀附在Will的脊背。“跟我一起，” 他咒语般喃喃引诱。“跟我一起。跟我一起离去。”

Will的舌头舔进对方的口腔，因急切和满溢的渴求而显得粗鲁，Hannibal以同样的欲望即时回赠。他们的亲吻满是锋利的牙齿，他们先后紧随达到高潮，仍然舍不得放手，仍然是抵死缠绵，肌肉酸痛汗水交融。

Will静下来抱紧他。“我永远无法甩开你，对不对？你永远不会放过我。”

“是的，” Hannibal应声赞同。“我永远不会离开你。”

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
